The Flash (Knight of Justice)
|-|Base= |-|Lord of Order= |-|Knight of Justice= Summary The Flash originally worked on the side of the One Earth Regime, however, after watching Superman killing his long time friend Billy Batson, he defected to the Insurgency warn Batman of Superman's plans. He was arrested, later released on the condition he never use his powers again. That changed when Brainiac invaded Earth. Willing to make up for his past mistakes, Barry was more than willing to help stop the multiverse of wrongdoers, hoping he might convince his other selves of what justice means again. Flash now has perfected speed and is faster than even before, he just hopes that he can save more lives with his new and improved abilities. Personal Statistics Name: Barry Allen, The Flash Origin: Knights of Justice Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Superhero, Speedster Affiliation: Justice League of the Multiverse (Member), Knights of Justice (Member), Speed Force (Member) Previous Affiliation: Justice League of America, One Earth Regime, Insurgency Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 6-A | 4-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Intangibility (via vibrating his molecules fast enough to pass through solid matter), Flight, Dimensional Manipulation (Can travel through various realms/dimensions), Longevity, Speed Steal, BFR (Can trap people in the Speed Force dimension), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Precognition (Allows him to see visions of the future), Has a super fast metabolism that makes him resistant to poisons, drugs, and harmful gasses, Shield, Time Paradox Immunity (Should have the same power as Reverse Flash), Time Stop, Time Manipulation | All previous abilities plus, Resistance and extra damage to Kryptonians, Mechanicals, Lantern Corp members, Magic users, Heroes, and Villains (From augmented Dr.Fate blessings), Energy Manipulation (Can grab speed force energy and hurl projectiles at opponents), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes by running in circles), Can drain life every time he does damage, Longevity, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Darkseid's Omega Beams) Statistics Amplification, Healing, Curse Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Portal Creation, Electricity Absorption | Age Manipulation (Can accelerate an objects age, or decelerate it to its infancy), Summoning (Can summon other members of the Speed Force, including Reverse Flash, Jay Garrick, and Barry Allen's from other universes), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly True Godly) (Can regenerate from the Speed Force Dimension), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8) (Can't die, as long as the Speed Force exists), Conceptual Manipulation, Acausality, Resistance Negation (Due to the concept of Speed (The Speed Force) being powered by The Source) Attack Potency: Island level (Scaling to Superman) | Multi-Continent level (Scaling to other metahumans like Superman and Wonder Woman) | Solar-System level (On par with other metahumans on his level) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can circle the observable universe in mere minutes) (This is a maximum speed of '24,509,736,000,013,048c), Immeasurable (In the Speed Force) | Massively FTL+ (Can run at speeds over many times tredecillion the speed of light), Immeasurable (In the Speed Force) | Infinite (Can bypass the concept of any distance and transcends speed altogether), Omnipresent (In the Speed Force) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class E | Stellar Striking Strength: Island Class | Multi-Continent Class | Solar System Class Durability: Island level | Multi-Continent level | Solar System level Stamina: Godly, Nigh-Infinite in later forms. Irrelevant in the Speed Force. Range: Melee Range Standard Equipment: Speed Force Intelligence: Super Genius. Capable of processing information faster than any man alive. Has a specialised machine that is solely designed to keep up with his on thinking speed. Can process information in an "Attosecond" in his KoJ form. Weaknesses: Cocky in his base form, but has received training from Batman to improve his attitude. Feats: Has defeated thousands of metahumans with varying superpowers, and has years of dedicated experience in defeating them. Is the fastest man alive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Combat Shield:' The Flash has a shield equivalent to his own base strength. *'Time Travel:' Is able to casually move forwards and backwards in time. *'Intangibility:' Can vibrate the molecules in his body, allowing him to phase through solid matter. *'Dimensional Travel:' Is capable of freely travelling to other dimensions and realms with ease. *'Speed Stealing:' Can steal the speed of others, slowing them down to they have no speed, and add it to his own speed. *'BFR:' Can trap people in the Speed Force dimension. *'Precognition:' Is able to see visions of key events whenever the first event that triggers the grand effect. *'Fast Metabolism:' His super fast metabolism makes him resistant to poisons, drugs, toxic gasses (Such as Joker Venom or Scarecrow's Fear Toxin). *'Speed Zone:' The Flash can temporarily slow down time for 10 seconds. Lord of Order *'Vampire Power:' Performing attacks allows The Flash to regenerate health with every attack. *'Unstoppable:' The Flash's attacks can't be blocked, and his power is enhanced. *'The Power Of Zoom:' By directly absorbing Speed Force energy, Barry increases his speed even higher *'Gift of Health:' Doctor Fate releases healing energy at The Flash. *'The Turtle’s Strike:' Doctor Fate temporarily slows down the opponent. *'Armour:' Equips armour that heavily reduces attacks *'Cursed Specials:' When the opponent performs special moves, they take damage *'OHK:' The Flash is temporarily granted Godly strength that can do infinite damage. This attack can only destroy one layer of shield at a time although it instantly destroys unshielded opponents. Can knock people out of invincibility, but doesn't kill them. *'Portal Creation:' Can open portals to different universes, across an entire multiverse. Although Flash can already do this, he can save energy by using technology to do so. *'Speed Nado:' The Flash creates a tornado around the opponent sending them hurling around in circles. *'Sonic Bolt:' Flash pulls energy from the speed zone and hurls it as a projectile. *'Infinite Speed Infusion:' The Flash starts a battle knowing the outcome of the fight. His Speed Zone ability lasts longer. *'Junior Justice Leaguer Infusion:' Hits to vulnerable areas do increased damage. His speed related abilities are more effective overall *'Lightning Chaser Infusion:' His Speed Zone ability lasts 5 seconds longer. *'Star Runner Infusion:' Special moves have a 5% chance to critical hit for an increase of 50% extra damage. *'Flash Of Earth-1098:' Performing speed related attacks, heals the Flash. *'Quicker than the Eye:' Special Moves have a 5.00% chance to Critical Hit for 20.00% additional damage. *'The Speed Zone:' The Flash's wings converts electricity into Speed Force energy Knight of Justice *'Age Manipulation:' The Flash can age/de-age the opponent at will *'Summoning:' Can summon all members of his universe's Speed Force, as well other Barry Allen's he shares a deep connection to (Post Crisis and (Post Flashpoint) *'Conceptual Manipulation:' Is one with the Speed Force and can control the vary concept of speed. The Source is the creator of the Speed Force, meaning that if a being destroys the Speed Force dimension, The Source will create a similar dimension (Since speed has to exist). *'Acausality:' His connection to the Speed Force makes him Acausual *'Regeneration:' He is immortal due to the existence of the Speed Force which gives him Low-Godly regeneration, however, the Speed Force is directly connected to The Source meaning he could possibly have True Godly regeneration. Key: Base | Lord of Order | Knight of Justice Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ultra Emo Overlord of Ultimate Magic (Golden Dragon Fist) Ultra Emo Overlord's Profile (Speed was equalized and 6-C versions were used) Category:Characters Category:Knights Of Justice Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Knights Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimension Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Blessed Category:Forcefield users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Shield Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Curse Users Category:Portal Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6